


Together

by highlytrainedfangirl



Series: Home [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I promise, M/M, This one actually is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: Steve and Bucky finally decide to talk





	

They weren't talking about it. Four weeks and they weren't talking about it. It wasn't like they were both still under the illusion that they were only sleeping together for warmth; the ice of winter had thawed two weeks in. But still, an irrational fear hung over both men that if they talked about it, if they even acknowledged it, it would all be over.  
In between not-talking they flitted about their daily routines, only spending the late evenings together. They did speak, but conversation was stilted and meaningless.

 

Steve knew that they should talk. He was just scared that if he even mentioned their new sleeping arrangements to Bucky it would bring them to an end. He was selfish, and so rather than talking, he milked every last night that he could feel Bucky's arms securely around him.

 

Breaking was inevitable, but Bucky hadn't expected him to be the one to give in. Maybe he should have seen it coming with Steve's stubbornness. Even if Steve was content to keep going on like nothing was changing, Bucky couldn't. He couldn't take a month of sleeping with the love of his life in his arms, not knowing where he stood.  
The only problem was how to broach the subject. There wasn't an easy or obvious way to start, “so about how we've been cuddling for the past month…” that wouldn't go down well.

 

By the time night came around, the two of them lay in silence, both unsure of what to say. Hesitantly Bucky drew his arms tighter around the body in his arms, dragging Steve against his chest. “Hey, Stevie?” He asked, knowing full-well that his friend was awake.  
The tension in the pause was palpable.  
“Yeah?” He other man's voice was soft and cautious.  
“What are we doing?” That wasn't what he meant to ask, not really, but the words slipped out against his will.  
The body beside his wriggled awkwardly, “what do you mean?”  
“You know what I mean, Steve. It ain't exactly normal for two men to spoon each other every night. Not friends.” He last part was uttered quietly.  
“So, what? You wanna stop this?” Bucky don't want to let himself hope, but he swore he could hear the disappointment beneath the words. Steve's voice was hushed and broken. It couldn't have been only in his mind, could it?  
Bucky prayed that it was true when he spoke next, “no.” He paused and gathered his nerves, “no, I don't want to stop this. That's the problem Steve: I never want to stop this. And I shouldn't care so much because you're my best friend.”  
Steve turned to face him, still encase by two strong arms. “So, you want to stop being friends?”  
“Yes. No. I don't – I mean – I” realising words were not on his side, Bucky used actions instead. Slowly, cautiously, giving Steve plenty of time to object, he raised one hand to cup the other man's slender face and run a thumb over worry-bitten lips. Steve's eyes fluttered shut for a second and when they reopened Bucky locked blue irises with his own.  
Without giving himself time to retreat, he swooped down and closed the gap between them. It was faint, a barely-there kiss, lasting for less than a second. Pulling away he looked into his friend's(?) eyes.  
Despite everything up until this point he expected Steve to look disgusted. He expected his friend to leave, bond between them shattered. What he didn't expect was slender fingers to wrap around his skull and pull him back in.  
Lips met in a far less chaste kiss, dancing against each other with pent up passion. The hand on the back of Bucky's head twisted through strands of short hair, and the gentle hand on Steve's jaw drifted downwards to wrap around the base of his neck.  
When air became a necessity the two separated and foreheads rested together. Breathing in the other opposite, the two lay in what, for the first time in months, was a comfortable silence.

 

Through the night they continued to exchange kisses, some soft, some filled with heat, some on lips, cheeks, temples, necks. All the while they held each other in their arms. Together, at peace, relaxing in the bliss of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short
> 
> I planned this as a one shot and I already have parts 4 and five in mind. Not making any promises about when they'll be up though.


End file.
